hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
THETHOMAS4's Series 1
'''THETHOMAS4's Series 1 '''is the first season of THETHOMAS4's Mini-Series. It will air between January and March of 2014. Episodes 1. A New Year! - After an accident, Thomas is sent to work on the Peel Godred Branch Line, after an accident there he is sent to the Norramby Branch, but has yet another accident and goes to the works. 2. Cranky and Thomas - After being mended from his accident on the Norramby Branch line, Thomas is sent to work on Edward's Branch Line where he soon gets into a war of sorts with Cranky. 3. Oscar and the Tree - Oscar the Standard Gauge Mountain Engine finds a tree and befriends it. 4. Eric The Troublesome Engine - Eric the Culdee Fell Mountain Engine causes havok on the Culdee Fell Mountain Railway. 5. The New Railway - Mr. Evans helps build and open a Narrow Gauge Railway running from Crosby to Suddery. 6. Oil - Karl Hoffman returns to Sodor and opens an Oil Refinery at Ward Fell. Sir Topham Hatt helps him by building a Branch Line from Kellsthorpe to the refinery. 7. Extension - Mighty Mac, who had been underworked already, is asked to take part in an extension project that extends the Skarloey Railway to Balladwail. 8. Corey The Canadian Engine - Corey, a Canadian Goods engine is brought to Sodor to help work the Main line goods train. 9. Vegard's Day Out - Edward feels bad that Vegard is stuck in the shunting yards all day long, and after Spencer who was to pull a train of Railway Inspectors derails, Vegard may just get his chance to prove himself! 10. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining - Bill and Ben are helping double track the line between Cronk and Thorkell, but get in some accidents along the way. 11. The Great Western Way! - After Bill and Ben cause an accident while helping double track the line between Cronk and Thorkell, the Fat Controller sends the twins to Duck's branch line and brings Duck and Oliver to work in the twins place, but the Great Western engines have some mishaps of their own! 12. Electric Engines - Jonathon and Joey the Elecrtric Engines are introduced to a new engine named Jayden, but they cast Jayden out due to his strange design. 13. Gordon and Joey - Gordon was boasting to the Peel Godred engines calling them 'silly little bread toasters' but after Gordon gets stuck in a jammed siding at Kildane, guess which big blue engine gets to play the role of a bread toaster? 14. Henry Comes To Breakfast - Henry is teasing Thomas after Thomas' Special Coach is turned into a dining car saying Thomas might come to breakfast again, but after some boys mess about with Henry's Controls, Henry ends up crashing through the back of Thomas' Special Coach! 15. D199's Day Out - While Henry is being repaired, Sir Topham Hatt finally purchases D199 and lets him do Henry's work. But D199 is surprised when he has to pull passengers, but after an inspiring run, the Fat Controller renames D199--Christoper. 16. Percy and the Harbour Bridge - After working in the harbour with duck for a few weeks, Percy accidentally sinks the peer track. This causes major backup in the harbour yards, but after taking an important visitor to Kirk Ronan, he passes over a rolling bridge. This gives him the idea of putting one in the harbour peers place. 17. Emmanuel - Duck and Oliver meet a rude bus named Emmanuel, fearing for a repeat of Bulgy, the two engines (along with Vegard) make a plan to get rid of the bus. After Emmanuel breaks down on a crossing however, their chance might come. 18. Puffer Pete - Plans are made to build a new steam engine at Crovan's Gate as a steam engne is needed to help run the new Kellsthorpe Branch Line. Specials 1. The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway - Gordon discovers an old Railway. 2. A Tale Of Steam - Thomas and Percy go to the mainland during a stressful time for the world and the two engines have many adventures. 3. Thomas The Tank Engine: The Harwick Project - A New Main Line is built from Crovan's Gate, North-West to Harwick. 4. The Battle Of Sodor - A plan is made to 'modernize' the Sudrian Railway's once and for all. 5. Wilma The Troublesome Engine - A new Narrow Gauge engine is brought to the Skarloey Railway to help build a junction that connects with the Culdee Fell Railway. But the engine attempts to destroy Skarloey and Culdee. 6. Monster Hunt - After the Earl discovers a scroll in the dungeons of Ulfstead Castle, he sets out on an adventure that takes him everywhere from the caves at the Culdee Fell Summit to deep sea diving in Tidmouth Bay. He must collect 4 "Moon stones" and put them into a machine the earl also discovered, if he fails it could put the world into eternal darkness! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Molly *Rosie *Stanley *Flora *Grace *Billy *Charlie *Stephen *Flying Scotsman *Oscar *Esteban *Steve *Weldon *Daisy *BoCo *Vegard *Bear *Jason *Mavis *Salty *Derek *Norman *The Works Diesel *Diesel 10 *'Arry and Bert *Fletcher *Splatter and Dodge *Den *Dart *Diesel *Jonathan *Joey *Jayden *Winston *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Ivo Hugh *Duke *Fred *Peregrine *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Mark V *Luke *Wilma *Victor *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick (Culdee Fell) *Alaric *Eric *Ted *Beatrice *Yaydon *Bill (Culdee Fell) *Rex *Bert *Mike *Jock *Frank *Sigrid Of Arlesdale *Blister I and Blister II *Sir Redford *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Rocky *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Kevin *Bulgy *Jack *Oliver (Excavator) *Max *Cranky *Ron *Tony *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mr. Kent *Neil (cameo) *Sodor and Mainland Railway Numbers 1 and 3 (cameo) Trivia *THETHOMAS4 accidentally created this page on the main Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia and had to get it removed! Category:Seasons